Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable information storage media. The typical portable information storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the information storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a information storage device for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the information storage devices to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding information storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3494 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to move an accessor within a data storage and retrieval system, where that apparatus and method minimizes both the accessor's travel time and undesirable accessor vibrations and/or oscillations caused by rapid acceleration changes. Applicants' invention comprises an apparatus and method to expeditiously move an accessor within a data storage and retrieval system while eliminating most or all accessor vibrations and/or oscillations.